Cotton Flower Blankets
by Sabrina2001
Summary: This is my first yaoi fiction. EVER. But I tried my best and it is basically about Gary/Brock. I want to thank Arrow for giving me the courage to write this fic cause of her recent story called: Crab Grass. Thankies. Please review and if you do flame be c


****

Author Notes: This is a yaoi fic. Pairing up Brock and Gary. I decided to do something new for once. It's more like a romance cause I basically don't mention any Pokémon names. But before you read this I am warning you this is a 'slash' fic, nothing serious, just a lime(fluffy love. Non sexual). Hope you enjoy. Feel free to email me. Sweet16Sab@aol.com

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I just don't! 4Kids Entertainment, Nintendo and other major companies own the show, characters, games, names and other products of Pokémon. This fiction was not made for money, just for the writer and readers enjoyment. All right's reserved.

The Song at the bottom is called: So Hard to Say it was written by me. You can borrow it as long as you email and tell me where and when you are using it and what for. You cannot sing my song and sell it, etc! Hope you like it. 

****

Cotton Flower Blankets

"Lonely forever." He whispered as he walked down the path, trailing behind his two friends. The soft raindrops clinging to his pale skin, his eyes closed as they felt the small breeze hit his face as he walked off from the Pokémon Center. His eyes reopened, as his salty tears clinged upon the raindrops as the mixed into two. His wild orbs looked about the world, in wonderence of what he did wrong, what he said. His soft skin cupped his other hand as he wished it was another, holding his hand, keeping him from the rain. He shook his head softly as the rain drizzled on his body, his eyes scrunched together as he followed the two, and his hands holding each other. 

"Come on Brock!" Misty yelled as she ran back to him, her hand gripping his as she pulled him towards Ash, the rain and wind hitting his body. His eyes gazed at the two young ones as they pulled him to the distant cover of a small inn. Small in size, the insides contained much detail. The two glass doors opened wide as the three including Pikachu and Togepi walked in the inn, their bodies dripping wet, their eyes watery as they looked at the inn. Well, lighted and much warm and cozy, Ash walked slowly to the desk. His body shivering cold as she looked to the lady, maybe around her mid teens, almost seventeen by the looks. 

Brock's face glows a bit as she sees the girls smile, her eyes melting away his tears but he shakes it off as he realizes he will fall again, just like every other girl.

This girl's hair dangled at her sides as she smiled softly at the three. Her brown hair swept across the counter to face Ash. Her eyes making him blush a bit, as Misty looked a bit in shock of how he was acting and walked up to him.

"Let me guess..." she smiled warmly as she leaned down a bit on her elbows, "you guys need a place for the night because of the rain?" 

"Umm.. yes ma'am." Ash stuttered at her eye bulging looks, "We don't have a lot of money, but we'll settle for almost anything."

"I understand." She smiled as she stood back up to formal position and stuck out her soft hand, her flesh peachy, "My names Samantha."

"My names Ash Ketchum, this is Misty and that's Brock." His hand shaking hers as he made eye movements to each of his friends. Her eyes staring softly at each one of his friends as she turned around and grabbed three keys, the silver steel reflecting in the bright light that held up above Ash and herself.

"Go get some rest." Samantha smiled as she winked softly at Ash as his face burned red, "There's some more Pokémon trainers that come in every time it rains. I never turn them down. A few came in tonight so if you want to use the ballroom to battle you may."

"Thank you miss." Misty smiled a bit, but her eyes deep aqua as she turned to Ash, "Come on and let's get some sleep."

"Yeah.." He turned and smiled back as he glanced at Brock and nodded at him to follow. He had said nothing more since rejection at the center and probably wouldn't for a while.

The white marble steps lead them to their three rooms aligned together on the right of the third story. As they walked they saw many trainers, Pokémon by their sides, Ash's eyes glowed wanting to battle but shrugged it off as he saw both, Misty and Brock wanted nothing more than rest.

"Here we are.." Ash yawned silently as he slowly placed they key into a room, "Here you go guys." And with his other hand he gave them both their own separate key as they did the same unlocking the white doors which led them to their rooms.

A bed, small loveseat, television, phone and a few other accessory completed the small yet cozy room for them to sleep in as they set their belongings upon the bed. Brock ignoring all thoughts fell onto the bed. His room a bit different, it consisted of two beds, not caring why, he pulled off his shoes as he looked out the window as the rain tapped on it's glass. The clouds building up as the wind swept the leaves and limbs to the window. He closed his eyes softly as a tear fell from his eyes. His brain resting softly upon the pillow as he closed his eyes, fighting all the tears, trying not to remember today or any of the other rejections.

As for Ash and Misty, both young ones were taken by the night, their young bodies falling into a restful sleep. The two not truly understanding real love yet, unlike Brock who was so lonely, so desperate for that feeling of comfort and pure depth ness.

The clouds erupted into a loud thunder as the moon gave only some light through that small window in Brock's room. The small lamp he left on, flickered every one in a while as the small fire flies could be seen outside, twirling in the air with their silent light. The purity of night as all the people slept upon the world, the black night soon fell quiet of the thunder and eruption of natures wonders as stars filled the sky.

A small hum, and few footsteps came from the small hallway as a light tap was heard on the wooden door, a small voice could be heard, "Hello?"

Brock startled for a moment, sat up rubbing his eyes as he looked at the lock that read, two, forty-one am. He shook his head softly as he slowly walked towards the door, his hands touching the surrounding for support as he opened the door to see a girl in front of him.

"Hello. You're Brock right?" the recognizable girl asked.

"Yes.." he shook his head as her body came into place, he soon realized it was the girl from earlier, Samantha.

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour but were full tonight. Since you have a two bed do you mind sharing the room with another guest?" She asked as she smiled softly, her white teeth showing softly through her warm lips.

"Umm.. sure I guess." Brock nodded as he awaited to see his roommate. His eyes bulging at the site of whom it was.

He stood tall, his pants a soft brown, a small charm shined on his neck. His eyes looking down at his boots, they muddy, just a bit as he looked up with a surprised grin. His eyes flickered a soft brown in the light as he smiled and walked towards a small light. Thus his total complexion coming into place. He was a bit tall, his purple shirt nice a clean, just a few drops of crystal clear water dangled from the strands of his dark brown hair. A small chuckle erupted from his mouth as he walked towards the door.

"You're Brock right." He grinned softly as he looked at the desk assistant and nodded as she slowly walked off figuring they knew each other. Her body fading in the halls wrath soon disappearing.

"Gary..?" Brock whispered as he moved out of the way, his body against the door as he felt this boy's body flow against him as he walked into the room.

"Yes.." Gary nodded as he set his stuff by his own bed, "Hump. didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I, you." Brock shrugged as he walked to his bed. The warmness that the bed had from the heat of his body where he laid comforted his body as he laid down, "better than a stranger."

"Yeah I guess." Gary whispered as he too laid upon his bed and closed his eyes. The silence soon started as neither of them slept, but tossed and turned a bit, but soon found themselves facing each other. Gary could easily see Brock's soft smile and his eyes glowing as he stared at Gary. Both in their normal attire, neither caring to change. 

Brock slowly closed his eyes and sighed. His lips not making any movement or any sounds as he reopened his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering a bit. 

"I still can't believe you hang out with them two." Gary chuckled a bit as he looked up at the ceiling. His arms crossed behind his neck, "Their so young.. and immature."

"Sort of, but it's better than watching ten sisters and brothers." Brock sighed, "I do get to travel a lot."

"Oh.." Gary shrugged as he traced his fingers over the bedspread, which flowed with a soft pattern of flowers.

"How about yourself?" Brock asked in curiosity, "You're very mature. Why don't you expand your Pokémon knowledge?"

"Oh.. just want to achieve a dream." Gary smiled, "My father died before he became one. My mother died of a broken heart, or so I say. My grand father, Professor Oak took me and raised me since I was seven. I've always watched him do Pokémon experiments. But what really caught my attention is how he caught them and battled."

"I see.." Brock whispered as he sat up a bit, "Do you think you'll achieve your dream?"

"I know so. One day I'll be able to. I don't know when or where." Gary explained, "but I will." His body sitting up too as he turned and faced Brock, his feet hanging off the bed in a sitting position, his head dangling down a bit.

Brock shook his head softly as he glanced at Gary in his surprised mood. His brown orbs watching his face softly as they too looked up at him. His lips, in a complex position forming a small smile.

"There are a few girls out there.." Gary smirked as he blushed a bit, yet his face almost invisible through the darkness of the room.

"That are willing to make you drool but you always get rejected." Brock sighed, "Rejection.."

"Yeah.. heh." Gary shrugged as he pulled his face up a bit to take a glimpse at Brock. His left hand roamed through his brown hair as he chuckled a bit, "That's why I let my fan club go."

"What do you mean?" Brock asked as he too looked up, his orbs glaring softly at Garys'.

"They do have lives.." Gary started with a small sigh, his eyes closing softly, "I was taking it away from them."

"Oh.." Brock whispered as he turned away a bit, his eyes too closing, "At least you had girls. Rejection has been my worst friend for so long."

"Maybe it's not your time.." Gary sighed as he looked up to him, his eyes watering with care and concern, "Maybe there's someone out there for you, better than the rest. But you have to hold yourself for them."

"Maybe.. maybe there is someone out there for me. But when will they come to?" Brock asked as her ran his hand over his arm from the coolness of the room, his eyes lighting up as he awaited the answer.

"I don't know." Gary whispered, "but you'll see one day when you do have your true love."

Brock put a sly smile on his face as he chuckled a bit. His eyes flaring up with a gentle refection of Garys face. Gary smirked back just a bit as he saw his expression, a thought entered his mind but he shrugged it off quickly. Gary turned back down looking at the white floor, his flesh soft and smooth, running down his arms as he felt the cool breeze of the air conditioner starting up again. 

Silence over ran the two of them as the stayed at this state of mind. 

Several fireflies smacked the window along with the leaves and the crisp cool wind. The soft humming of the wind over swept the two boys as Brock stood up slowly, his body captured in the darkness as he glimpsed down at Gary. His body slowly walking towards the other boys body whom sat on the bed over the cotton blankets. Gary looked up at his eyes, his soul pure and gentle, like the whispering wind on a small meadow. 

Unable to understand much, he continued to stare at Brock looking down at him. Brock stopped his small steps after he was inches before Gary, his eyes shimmering in the small light that flickered off and on. Outside the moon and the midmorning clouds covered the sky as night was turning into day. The rising sun shined into the room from over the crystal clear sea. Brock smiled softly as his eyes closed. A small sigh evolved from his mouth as he leaned down just a bit. His face inches over Garys. 

In a state of nothing, Gary continued to look up at the boy leaning down. His eyes bewildered at the action occurring, his hands at his sides were cupped by Brocks own hands, received with a shake or two. His eyes calmly closing and quickly reopening as he felt Brocks own breath upon his flesh, his peachy smooth, face. His eyes glowing in the others as he felt him lean down closer and closer.

With the other hand rock had, the one which did not cup Garys right hand, it slid down Gary's face, lifting up his chin a bit. Feeling the soft tender flesh of this boy, It was like a small pet, Brock's thumb slowly massaging his cheek as he leaned towards Gary slowly, centimeters every moment. 

With that, slowly as the final centimeters were enclosed, their lips touched, softly, and delicately. Their eyes shut tight, their mouths not motions but savoring this one simple yet complex kiss. Nothing too hard, just the soft skin and flesh of each other touching. The crinkled skin of Garys lips pressed against Brocks own as Brock moved his hands down to cup Garys other hands.

Not caring what Gary would do or say after his actions, a few seconds later Brock slowly pulled away. His eyes fluttered open, glimpsing softly at Gary waiting for a response. His hands still cupping his own as he felt the soft cotton blankets brush against his hands. Gary finally opened his eyes softly. Not knowing what to say, he blinked at Brock as he saw a small tear roll down his cheek. The tender small, salty tear rolled down his flesh as it clung onto the end of his face. Garys own hand sweeping upwards as he removed the tear. It falling to the white carpet floor splattering into micro bytes.

"I'm sorry.." Brock whispered as he walked towards his bed and sat down. His orbs hidden by the shadow of his eyelids.

"Brock.." Gary whispered into the air conditioning wind as he stood up slowly walking towards Brock. His weight could be felt pushing the bed down as he sat next to Brock. Not knowing what to do, he leaned over and kissed his cheek. All the salty wet tears met with Garys lip as they removed them from Brocks face. 

Brock looked over to this boy who seemed to care so much. His eyes bulging as he sees his face. Looking brightly at Brock with a quick motion, quicker than the fireflies swooping outside, Gary fell softly on Brocks body. Their weight collapsing on the middle of the bed as not another word was said nor needed.

Brock surprised at his actions slowly wrapped his arms around him, bringing up the cotton flower blankets, slowly placing it on both of them. As Garys face rested on Brocks chest, feeling him exhale and inhale softly. His heart thumping in his ear as he closed his eyes. The revolving moon disappeared from the window as the fire raging sun began to slowly enter another day, it twirled softly through the window as the fireflies began to turn off their glow and a small amount of birds could be heard flapping their wings, soaring to new heights.

"Good morning Brock." Gary whispered softly as he curled by his side, the small wind of the air conditioning system still could be felt but the comfort of the other in their arms diverted the wind and enclosed them in the warm world.

"Good morning to you too Gary." Brock whispered as he closed his eyes and found himself captured in love. The deep, pure, gentle, unexplainable feeling that took over his inner soul as this boy laid on his chest slowly falling asleep, listening to his rhythmic heart beating ever so slowly.

His face nuzzled in Garys hair, breathing a deep sigh as he smelt his aromas of pleasures and feelings. He closed his eyes softly falling into this deep sleep. As the cotton flower blankets gave them warmth and the sun rose for a new day, the fireflies flying back home till night renews, and the moon and the stars fell into their sleep. The birds fling above, and the small breeze spread over the room with two bed, a television, and the white carpet. It all painted one perfect picture. 

Love.

__

As the black sky fades away,  
As the wolfs cry as the night ends,  
As the world spins on it's axis,  
I know we'll always be friends,  
  
Though restrained by our words,  
Kept in our hearts are our thoughts,  
Locked away in what we say,  
And what we are to not,  
  
Even though my heart yearns,  
For so much more than it can be,  
It cracks in two, for me and you,  
So that you can truly see,  
  
Two words float in my mind,  
Yes or no, the way it goes,  
If we let fate turn the pages,  
None of us will know,  
  
It seems as you want no more,  
Nothing more then it is now,  
I wish to change your thoughts,  
But I am clueless on how,  
  
I want to lay with you on the shore,  
I want to swim with you in the sea,  
I want to hold you close every night,  
I want to feel you breath with me,  
  
I want the wind to whisper our names,  
I want the sky to always stay blue,  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
With no one else but you,  
  
But I'm lost on how to say it,  
I'm lost on what to do,  
I can't tell you what I feel,  
I'm too afraid to lose you,  
  
You're too close and with one mistake,  
There's nothing you can do but fall away,  
Nothing can get better, because it is the best,  
But somehow if it may,  
  
I want to lay with you on the shore,  
I want to swim with you in the sea,  
I want to hold you close every night,  
I want to feel you breath with me,  
  
I want the wind to whisper our names,  
I want the sky to always stay blue,  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
With no one else but you,  
  
Distance and miles keep us away,  
Tears and whispers are never told,  
But ever since the day I met you,  
You're the one I want to hold,  
  
You're the one I want to say goodnight to,  
And the one I want to kiss your head,  
You're the one I want to come home to,  
And the one to lay in bed,  
  
You're the one I want to cry for,  
You're the one I want to be,  
But somehow it seems impossible,  
For you to end up with me,  
  
I can't find a way to tell you,  
I can't find to speak,  
But everyday without you,  
My heart grows so weak,  
  
I want to lay with you on the shore,  
I want to swim with you in the sea,  
I want to hold you close every night,  
I want to feel you breath with me,  
  
I want the wind to whisper our names,  
I want the sky to always stay blue,  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
With no one else but you,  
  
I want to tell you this right now,  
No matter how far apart,  
When ever I need you,  
You'll always be in my heart,  
  
And as the night turns to day,  
I whisper the words so true,  
As I kiss your lips once more,  
For I love you.

-Sabrina2001

The End.

****

End Author Notes:

First of all I know this is my first ever yaoi fic! And you know I would never use Ash or Misty for anything else besides AAML. I'm sorry for my lack of writing lately, been doing a lot of work. I wanted to give a special thanks to Arrow for giving me the courage to write this fiction. For she wrote a fiction called: Crab Grass. It was just so good. Thanks Arrow. Good job on that fiction. Feel free to flame but please be constructive. I know this fiction has a lack of details but hey, it's my first. Thank you for reading my story.

**__**

It's always better to hug than kiss because,

When you hug your hearts touch,

Not just your lips, it gives you this feeling,

That the other person cares for you.

Anytime you need a hug, just ask me.

~*Sabrina*~


End file.
